pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ephemeral Hiraeth/archive 1
Unevolved Pokémon Hi. There's already a category with the same purpose for unevolved Pokémon. See, Category:Basic Pokémon. However, you do not need to add that category as a template already does that for you. hi im new i wanted to know how to favorite a page How do you get your profile to look so cool Pikachu818 01:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Pikachu818 Gender Differences Hi. I believe it would be best if you leave the gender differences aside for now. There's a better way to make things organized, especially the categories; but for now, as I stated earlier, it's best to leave it alone until we find a solution. Evo I think we totally screwed it up. Evolution should be under game info because that's part of the game. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 02:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 03:46, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *helo slaying oishij here thanks for editing my account.oishij.mukherjee.thanks DOOD come on time to battle!!! Jadestonedarkusking 22:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Come to my wiki chat to battle. Invite others, too. Jadestonedarkusking 22:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Trade I got my DS taken away as a punishment. Lemme see if I can get it back by tonight. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 00:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Regirock With hyper beam shock wave stone edge rock slide (all lv 100, duh and max stats) Registeel flash cannon iron head metal claw and zap cannon Regice Ice beam blizzard zap cannon avalanche Metagross psychic earthquake bullet punch meteor mash Lucario focus blast aura sphere metal claw shadow ball Spiritomb shadow ball aura sphere dark pulse shadow punch (if impossible to do shadow punch, do shadow sneak) Jadestonedarkusking 02:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Proud of me? Hey I got 25 mainspace edits! Now my mainspace edits are 50% of my total edits! once my chat ban is done I can chat! Are you proud of me? Specialbeamkamehameha 02:24, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm here I'm here to chat :P -- Franz Silvester 01:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Bot We can use a bot to help us do everything in the pokemon wiki. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 18:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the advice Conduct on chat According to a user, you were being unacceptable on chat, ie. swearing. While he was socking to get on chat, you shouldn't act that way ever. I will look into this further to see if this is true or not. In the time being, please do not bother any more users. 22:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :I have banned you from chat for one week. After that ban has ended, you will be allowed to rejoin the chat. Please remember to keep your cool in the future. 02:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) hi hey, u havent been on chat in, like, forever. im sooo bored. wasup?Nalupie 20:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *Hypervetilates* *Faints* Jadestonedarkusking 19:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Can you, while you have the time before Friday, Do my Metagross, Gengar and lucario too? kthxbai Jadestonedarkusking 19:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) i'm in chatMasterman64 01:59, January 14, 2012 (UTC)masterman64 Question I was going to ask you a question in chat, but I understand why you don't want me there. Why are Cottonee, Whimsicott, Petilil, and Lilligant considered version-exclusives? The one in the other game can be obtained by catching the one in your game and trading it to a girl in Nacrene City.1966batfan 00:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:New background on the website I am not sure what you are saying. Are you saying you don't like the artwork from Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition as the background? 20:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature help I'm on chat if you would like my help now. 22:10, February 1, 2012 (UTC) http://bbpclub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat slay go there Jadestonedarkusking 21:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Do it for Flannery. OK Slay. I need you to write a fully detailed episode plot for AG055: Poetry comkmoting in your own words. Don't copy from Bulbapedia or Serebii. Watch AG055 Poetry Commotion and write down everything that happens in it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Not bad. Spelling, Punctuation, Grammar and capitalization could use work but it's a start. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) You can watch the episodes more than once if you missed anything. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Let's see how you fare with AG056. Say, is Flannery the only Gym Leader you like? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. This is the plot I wrote: The time has come at last! Ash vs. Flannery at the Lavaridge Gym, with Flannery's Grandfather as judge. Even though she doesn't know the rules very well she adapts. She also has to learn, for a fire Pokémon trainer, how to keep her cool under pressure. Will Ash be able to win his fourth badge or will he be burned like he did at Cinnabar Island? Not much to go on. I know you can do a better job than me. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm Back! Hey, I'm back from a month long ban after all that mess I made. I hope I did not hurt anyone, but I realize that I may have made you upset.Sorry about getting you banned from chat that one time. I just want to tell you that I am back for good and do not plan on anymore problems. All I shall do is just edit like a good user. Specialbeamkamehameha 23:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. I already left him a message. However, I did not ask for my chat privileges back, nor did I ask for your help in regaining them. But, I do appreciate your attempts at guiding me. Thank you for accepting me back. I hope we can continue to function peacefully in the future. Specialbeamkamehameha 03:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I'm Fawful117, a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokemon. My favorite Pokemon is Zorua. Wanna be friends maybe? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 05:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) P.s. Are there any Pokemon you are currently looking for? Thanks. So, are there any Pokemon you are looking for? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 06:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? I was there at 7:22... at least I know you will get my pokemon back to me. Jadestonedarkusking 13:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Help needed can you tell me how to make a character table about myself RE; AG056 You did great. But Corphish is spelled with two H's I know it sounds confusing. Basic spelling lesson: most words with PH sound like they're spelled with an F. If you have a spelling test, this could be helpful for you. Flannery would be proud. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:19, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if this counts but remember when Ash got his own Torkoal? Flannery was in it, even though she was only in a flashback. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok. You have a second favorite Gym Leader? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:23, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Well you are good at it, so I hearby dub you the new episode plot writer. Your next assignment will be IL060-IL081. Start with IL060. I know you can do it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you should do your homework first then you can watch Pokemon. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:32, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I can wait. Can't wait to see what you come up with. Remember, fully detailed and original. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cissy Episodes? Cissy was only in one episode: OI005: Fit To Be Tide. Are you saying you can do the plot for that one? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:51, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Kickban Excuse me, but you did not have a right to kickban me. I did have the 25 edit count rule, but two of the edit were removed after the page got deleted. Your juvenile ways of dealing with users is sick, and I will personally talk with jazzi about your rights being removed. Colgatecity 01:10, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rename? Done, renamed to File:Arceus (All formes).gif. 17:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:help needed sorry how can i create a character table yours sincerely, PokePika999 New Word I made a new word! It's called nusek. VERB??? Definition: being banned. Retard and Jerk and Spammer and Cusser is nusek of computer 'cuz he smashed it. lol – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 01:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC) thanx thank you signed User:PokePika999 Brad's message dude , why? why? i know you love banning but why? Brad Edwards (talk) please tell me why? IRC Since the chat isn't working, you could go here and use the IRC. Although, I'd change your nick to Slaying, since your username might not fit. – Jäzz '' 13:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :For the channels you keep it as is. It'll take you directly to the channel you need to go to. – ''Jäzz '' 13:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Huh, it should work. Go here and type in Slaying for your nickname and then fill in the captcha. Hopefully that works. – ''Jäzz '' 13:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Fill in whatever is in http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j426/EnemyPeacemaker/CAPTCHA.png that box. (It'll be different on the actual page from on the image.) – ''Jäzz '' 13:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Do you have firefox? If so you can download Chatzilla and use that. – ''Jäzz '' 13:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :That's strange. If you do have firefox, I recommend getting Chatzilla and I'll walk you through it. – ''Jäzz '' 13:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, cool. Well, I'll try to help you out with it when you come back. Unless chat is fixed. – ''Jäzz '' 14:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki:Requests for User Rights I'd fill out an explanation for why you should get the rights, as it's a requirement. Probably shouldn't have voted and should've told you before, but your request had been up for six days without vote so I decided to vote, and in favor since you deserve it. So yeah, just add an explanation. – ''Jäzz '' 13:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) DVD Page? Is there a DVD page? and I never found the Pokémon 2.B.A Master soundtrack page Geoff109 Re: Ok, then, if you don't have any links, then can you explain further why you would need rollback rights, not just why you deserve them? -- 18:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :You can if you want. -- 18:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat I have 25 edits now, so can i have permisson to be on chat? Geoff109 :No. Considering the fact that you kept joining when you were without the edits, you won't be unbanned for a while. – ''Jäzz '' 12:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with Jäzzi. and seeing as how she was the one that banned you, She will have to undo it. 14:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Banned That's understandable. how long long will i be banned from the chat for? Geoff109 Thanks Thanks for sticking up for me, I'm not trying to be distuctive I'm just trying to add missing info...... As For Sparky it needs improving alott 20:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC)~ Sorry I'm sorry, but I forgot to add a summary for my last 2 edits in Gold (adventures)'s page. Basically I added some photos. If u dnt want one of them (Which shouldnt be the case) then press edit and then press remove photo. Re: Drakath He's cooler than N and I made that pic myself – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 00:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban Thank you. Specialbeamkamehameha 23:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Despite my ban not getting lifted, I thank you for trying and for having some faith in me. Specialbeamkamehameha 00:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat ban ...how long is my ban anyway? ShadowJade 00:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Kick/bans last indefinitely until the banned from chat right is removed via Special:Userrights. This removal will happen if the chatmoderators/administrators reach a consensus. — Wattz2000 00:59, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Its cool. I don't mind. 01:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question Sorry for the late reply, I was sort of on an impromptu break from the wiki. I don't really see anything wrong with their user page, what is you see wrong with it? 15:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) so proud of ya! (fufilling my dream) you are sooooooo great! im so happy that you got chatmod! you must have put a lot of effort, and for that i am proud. i would have a reward but i dont know how to send mail. and i dont know where to send the reward lol. THE POINT IS ----> you did awesomely and i am proud. you went from total wiki noob to chatmod. Vulpix, The Flaming Gamer 18:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :thanks vulpix. The heck? Why am I banned again? ShadowJade 20:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Because you enjoy slagging users. ::Slagging users? I don't even know what that is. What did I do so wrong? ShadowJade 20:56, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Imma take a guess here and say that Slagging is lagging. or that you substitute cussed again. And if Jäzzi chatbanned you again, well this time I won't be the one to unblock you. :::I din't subsitute cuss, nor did I have any internet lag. ShadowJade 22:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey! :) Hi! Thanks for the welcome...but I don't think you know that I've been here for quite a long time...even if I don't edit that much! :D -Pinklilac 07:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Signature? Hey Slaying, How Can You Make that type of signature that looks that cool?RC43 14:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Hey how do you make a blog??? Pokemon fan 2 18:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok sorry so this wikia dont have a blog? Pokemon fan 2 18:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok sorry so this wikia dont have a blog? ps my com is going slow. Pokemon fan 2 18:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok i was just wondering bye. Pokemon fan 2 18:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month We need to do the interview, just tell me when and where, and I'll get to it. -- 20:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Tomorrow on chat sound good? -- 00:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) How's it Going? Hey there! Just wondering how your year has been going so far. I see you got nominated for user of the month. Congratulations! What's up with the name change? 02:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks man! I see you're doing very well then. I'm doing pretty good now myself. I finally got 100 mainspace edits! I'm pretty happy about it. I hope you do well in the future. What are your thoughts on the new Black and White 2? : 23:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Mhm :) Im good for it. just so you know I like to reply on my talk page --Halcyon :::That's fine. Some users seem to hate doing it, while others like it. I doesn't matter too much to me. ::: 01:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ? This is DarkraiFanGirl. (P.S., please don't be surprised if I didn't do the adding a new headline thingy right. I'm not sure I know how.) Anwway, I don't understand. What do you mean by "spamming"? Sometimes I need to edit a page more than once. Sometimes, when I'm editing, ''I make a mistake that I don't see until after I publish my edit, and I have to fix it by going back into edit. One time, I was adding something onto the page for one of the water routes in Kanto, and it took me at least 3 or 4 tries to position the text between the pictures properly. I'm not trying to "spam", heck, I don't even know what that is. ''I'm sorry if that's what it looked like I was doing, but it wasn't. But thanks for telling me. I'll try to be more careful from now on. OK Ok, thank you. I didn't know that. I'm still not completely familiar with the way a wiki works. By the way, was that you telling me I couldn't be on chat 'cause I didn't have enough edits? Because I do. I have 67 edits, according to my profile, user page, or whatever it's called. So please don't ban me from chat, because I do have enough edits. By the way, how do I make myself one of those personal signature thingies? I don't have one, but I want one, and I don't know how to get one. Could you please tell me how to do that? I'd really appreciate it. Unbanning Considering I wasn't in chat at the time of his unbanning, I don't know why he was banned. But when unbanning someone, please make sure they have the edits or else they ''will come into chat. I know from experience, they don't know when not to join or when to join. :Okay. --Halcyon ::Additionally, when someone does not have the welcome message on their talk page, please don't add it, as it'll confuse the user as to who the admins are and it's supposed to be auto as long as there's no message on the talk page already. :::Okay --Why am I signing my own talk page? Thank You Thanks. OK, so what would I do first in creating my own signature? -DarkraiFanGirl ? I don't quite understand. What do you mean by "tell me what you want"? Do you mean what picture or Pokemon icon I want or something? I don't get it. Sorry I'm sorry about what happened on chat. I'm on a school computer, and the Internet connection is really slow. That means my responses aren't getting through until a long time after I send them. I felt I owed you an explanation. ::Its okay. I understood from the moment you said school and slow responses. /'!'\